Inuyasha vs The Avengers
by nobody321
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are sent to the future through unknown means and have an unfortunate encounter with the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Today was going to be one of _those _days. Now don't get him wrong being on the Avengers was one of the most meaningful and fulfilling things he's ever done, but was it too much to ask for a weekend that didn't involve giant monsters rampaging through the city? Recently Hawkeye has noticed a huge increase in monsters and robots and assorted supervillains, almost as if somebody put up a sign saying, "Hey, come destroy New York, we've got bagels!", enemies were crawling out of the woodwork, lining up to attack the nearest group innocent bystanders.

He was currently perched on a nearby rooftop with his longtime partner Natasha, who had joined him because of her lack of super reflexes and speed. Personally he was fine with her not getting stepped on by a forty foot tall, white wolf. "Do we know what this wolf thing is, or who sent it yet?" he asked, firing another explosive arrow.

"Not yet but Tony has JARVIS hacking every database under the sun trying to find out, and I think it's a dog, its body structure is all wrong for a wolf." Natasha replied calmly studying the monster.

Hawkeye turned to her, looking irritated, "In case you didn't notice it's all wrong for a dog too."

Returning the glare she responded, "It's proportionally similar to a dog, it's possible it was experimented on as a dog." Just then they had to jump to a nearby building to avoid the bone crushing force of the ten foot long tail slamming down on the space they occupied not ten seconds ago. Turing to his partner he responded, "Possible?" Relenting she replied, "It's probable".

They might have continued if not for the sudden voice in their ear coming from Captain America, "Clint, you need to stop firing the explosive arrows, it's too dangerous to the girl, plus they don't seem to be very effective, they're just irritating it right now."

Thoroughly irritated and confused he responded, "What girl? I don't see one near here, did somebody not get evacuated?" There was a lull in the conversation as those words sunk into Cap, "The girl it is currently holding by the back of her shirt in its teeth, how have you not seen her, this thing's been holding her since we arrived". At that moment Clint realized he's never seen the front of the monster, Tony had set him down behind the creature and since then he's been building hopping to keep up, but never passing it.

"Shit Cap, you mean this whole time this thing's had a person in its mouth?" wondering how his friends had left out that little pearl, he ceased firing out of fear of making the creature mad enough to injure the girl.

124124124124124124

Inuyashsa was currently completely lost, he knew he was somewhere in Kagome's time, he could smell the smoke and rotten stench of their strange carts everywhere, and even if he couldn't the strange houses were a dead giveaway, but as to where he had no idea, it wasn't a place he recognized. That wasn't his problem right now though, no, it was the group of people attacking him, normally he would be just fine, especially given the fact that he was in his daiyoukai form.

Unfortunately he was currently carrying an unconscious Kagome in his teeth, holding her by the green scarf she still wore even in her miko clothes. This prevented him from using his mouth to attack his opponents, even then he would have been fine, if they didn't have what appeared to be a yōkai and what smelled suspiciously like a kami helping them. No, this was a bit of a balancing act, not to kill the humans that were attacking him, to hold off the kami, the yōkai, and the flying human encased in metal, and not to step on the one human who was under him. As such he was taking a bit of a pounding from the enemies, until an idea hit him, if he let go of Kagome for just an instant he could attack back, the problem was he couldn't set her down, they seemed to be trying to take her from him. He had an idea but it was dangerous, deciding that if she was awake she would trust him he made a choice.

_I need to remove the yōkai and the kami who smells like lightning from the battle first, they're the biggest threat to her. _So that was just what he did, tossing Kagome up in the air, he used a attack similar to blades of blood stemming from his mouth to blast the kami miles away, before catching Kagome in his mouth again. Next he focused on the green unidentifiable yōkai who smelled like pure rage, tossing her up again he snatched it up and flung it into the nearby water with such force he skipped like a stone, before deftly catching Kagome again. Now to focus on the irritating humans, the last flyer was a bit of a challenge as his speed made him difficult to pin down. He lined up the shot before throwing her up one more time he prepared to blast him far away. However in the split second after he tossed her up the flying man swooped in and snatched her from the air.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good call Hawkeye, it looks like your timing was spot on, I think she's fine, it doesn't look like it hurt her yet" Captain America commented, she was still unconscious, probably from stress, not every day you get made a chew toy . It had been Clint's idea to try for an aerial grab then pass to Cap after noticing every time it attacked it tossed the girl up first. He and Black Widow had planned the grab, Hawkeye would call the catch and she would coordinate with Cap to get her safely away. It worked perfectly however the minute he caught her she seemed to wake up, immediately she began to struggle, turning towards the monster she began to yell "Inuyasha" over and over again, still struggling to break free from his fireman's carry.

"Natasha, I think that's Japanese, but I don't know enough to understand it, can you translate it?" Steve asked and after a second of silence trough the comms, she replied, "It roughly translates to dog demon, I think she's calling the monster a dog demon."

The newly dubbed dog demon was currently tearing the city apart in apparent anger at the loss of the girl, whereas before he seemed to avoid wanton destruction he was now wrecking everything in his search for the girl.

Still struggling the girl continued to scream, trying to shush her as to stay hidden, he was surprised when she elbowed him in the nose, startled, his grip loosened for a split second, just enough for the girl to escape his arms. The second her feet hit the concrete she took off running. Towards the creature.

* * *

Screaming his name, Kagome ran towards her best friend and love Inuyasha. She didn't know why these people had tried to take her, she only vaguely remembered being carried around by her scarf, but she did know these people were attacking Inuyashsa. She assumed they were in her time from the buildings and technology, which meant it was likely the attackers didn't know what he was and just attacked because they had never seen a demon before. She had talked to a few in her time before she left, they were in hiding as they were vastly outnumbered by humans. That still didn't mean she would forgive them, attacking him just because he looked the way he did was unforgivable. They still needed to escape back to home, she didn't want to know what the American government would do if they found about demons, historically they have had bad reactions to discovering they aren't the most powerful thing out there.

Reaching Inuyasha she yelled, "It's okay, Inuyasha I'm fine, let me up so we can get out of here!" The change in him was immediate. He stopped crushing everything and bowed down allowing Kagome to climb on his back and the minute she was up he revealed his ace up his sleeve.

Ironman was dumbfounded, somebody better take a picture because he would deny that to his dying breath. The monster had begun running down the street at full speed, leaving the others behind (Thor was on his way back and Hulk was swimming towards the shore.), it bent down as if to pounce before flying away. Despite the surprise he continued to follow in the air, joined by Thor they continued to pursue the monster and girl riding it, until the giant dog began to glow and split into three red colored orbs, each taking off at full speed in a different direction. "You saw that too, right Thor? Cause if not I'm programming in the nearest therapists' address."

"I saw it too Anthony, it was not something I thought I would see again" Thor replied quietly. Tony began to get irritated, "You want to elaborate on that big guy?" Silence met him. "Or not whatever. It's not like I'm over where questioning my sanity or anything" he replied with irritation.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later those three orbs reunited in an old abandoned warehouse, merging together in a dark corner they formed an eighteen year old boy and a girl, both dressed in strange clothes, the girl was carrying a pack that appeared to contain a rusty sword and a red bow. They were Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi, married for a year now and permanently living in the feudal era. Naturally they were wondering what they were doing in the present, in what according to Kagome was apparently half way around the world. As they tried to recall what brought them here Kagome tended to his wounds, removing the remaining arrows and bandaging the burns that had perforated his robe. Since returning to the feudal era for good, she learned that, through the teachings of Totosai, Inuyasha had learned to control his demon blood, even learning to fly and transform, it was a painful and long process but useful in the end.

Deciding to start Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Do you know where we are or how we got to your time without the well and the jewel?" Thinking for a moment before responding she replied, "From the writing and the cars, I think we are in a country called America, it's across the ocean far from Japan, but as to how we got here? No, the last thing I remember was falling for what felt like forever."

Before being uprooted in time they along with the others from their group had been investigating a series of events in the east that had the people there in a constant state of panic, "fearing the wrath of the gods and their angry servants," in reality they had discovered machines and strange objects from Kagome's time shooting up from holes in the ground ground. While investigating one of the most recent reports Kagome had felt a tremor in the ground just before the earth fell from under her. Hanging by one, slipping, hand Inuyahsa dove for her; grabbing hold just in time as the ground under him fell away, sucking them both to places unknown.

Explaining this to Inuyahsa she continued, "Fate, it would seem, decided to bring us here; from what I can see we are very close to my home time, maybe a few years later at most."

Interrupting her Inuyasha broke in "So do you know who those idiots in the funny outfits are? Not even you wore clothes that strange and you wandered around the country in that short kimono" he asked, not seeing the dangerous look on Kagome's face.

"SIT BOY"

"OUCH! Damn it Kagome we're married are you ever going to take these beads off me? Not only that I'm injured, why do you do this to me Kagome?" he said in a wounded voice as he pushed himself out of the newly formed crater in the ground.

"Hmph. It was my school uniform and it was called a skirt, don't act like you don't know that," bending over she placed a kiss on his forehead. "You should know by now to pay attention to what you say" she replied cheekily.

Grinning for a moment more she quickly became serious again, "I need you to lay still for just a moment more, there is one more arrow lodged in your back, lie still" as he laid on his stomach she noticed a blinking red device on his back, disregarding the arrow for the moment she removed it. A feeling of panic rose in her, if she was right they were tracking them, they might even be here soon, with him wounded they stood a serious chance of getting caught of killed, they needed to leave now.

"Inuyasha we need to go, and we need to go now," she began to pull him up. Seeing his pale face she stopped.

"What's wrong Inuyasha, we need to go, they 're going to be here soon, they have a device tracking us!" she continued as she tried to pull him up again.

He dreaded telling her but he was unable to deny the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, one that usually heralded an unwelcome change.

"Kagome, can you see the moon?"

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but I'm working on making them longer. I just wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed my story, it is unbelievably great to hear feed back. To be honest I wasn't going to publish this because of a very rude guest comment on a previous story but I decided not to let it affect me. I am still writing this story so a soon as i have the chapters done you will have them. Thanks again everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

Catching on immediately, she peered through the window just in time to realize that there was no moon where there should have been. _It was impossible! The new moon wasn't for another two weeks! _Panicking internally, she quickly realized it was two weeks away in the past, they time traveled to a different date in the future, the night of the new moon. Forcing herself to stay calm she moved to his side, before gently pushing him down, "We need to remove the arrow now or you could die from blood loss overnight." Placing her hand on the shaft she braced herself to pull the arrow out.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

With that she pushed all thoughts of him dying, or them being found while he was wounded, from her mind and pulled. Releasing her pent up breath she held the offending arrow in her hand as she watched the wound close. Inuyasha was unconscious, the internal wounds would heal at a much slower rate and the shock from the removal of the arrow and the transition to his human form was too much for his body to handle. She smoothed his now black hair out of his eyes and pressed her fingers to his jugular, before sighing, his pulse was strong.

Sighing in relief she allowed herself a moment to relax, before a sound from outside reminded her of the current situation.

She began to think of strategies to survive with her wounded partner, on her own she could run, Kagome stood a chance alone, but not with a wounded Inuyasha. Leaving him was not an option.

_We are in a corner so they can't attack from behind, but they can still surround us and Inuyasha can't fight right now and the Tetsaiga is usless to me, I have my arrows but I doubt I can hold out till morning, not with the power and numbers I sense around me. My best hope is to hide in the shadows behind a barrier and hope it's invisible to their technology_.

Suddenly realizing she still had the tracker she put up the barrier and secured it to an arrow, aiming as best as she could from the kneeling position she took aim and fired shattering a window just as the group from before entered. It was a long shot but if she left alone it would lead the enemy straight to them. Still as she watched them enter she had a nagging feeling she forgot something.

* * *

"Shhh!" Bruce looked up guiltily from the ground, he was no super spy and was untrained in the art of stealth so it wasn't a surprise to everybody he had kicked at broken bottle possibly alerting their targets of their presence. In fact the only reason he was here at all was the possibility that the girl needed medical attention if she was even still alive.

Natasha sighed, this was the reason she had tried to convince everybody to let her and Clint infiltrate the building first, it was also the reason she had demanded Thor watch the perimeter from the skies and stay back until called. The others weren't trained to be stealthy like she and Clint were, to be honest until they knew the situation inside they were a liability.

At her sight Clint gave her a silent I-know-what-you're-thinking-this-is-what-it-means-to-to-part-of-a-team-look. Shrugging in response she tensed when she heard a sound from inside. Cautiously entering she looked around, unable to shake the nagging feeling she was being watched but also unable to see anyone.

Following the signal from the tracker Tony found it first and immediately noticed the dried blood on it and the lack of any surrounding blood.

_It must have been moved, I don't know out the monster could have found it, it was too well hidden and the monster was too big for the girl to have found it on her own._

Nothing made sense, he'd been trying to figure things out from the beginning, the way the girl ran screaming from the all-American-good guy straight to the giant monster, and why'd the beast stop short of finishing any of them off. The only thing he could think of was they were working together, but where would a girl come across a forty foot monster; last time he checked they weren't selling the at the pest store. _I'll just have to find her and get a straight answer._

Calling out softly to his teammates he quickly showed the arrow to Hawkeye who calculated where the arrow had come from. With Natasha and Clint in the lead the group further into the warehouse.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome tensed the moment the door opened, peering through her softly glowing shield (visible only to her) she saw four people enter the warehouse followed by another man shortly after. Upon taking a closer look she recognized the man who tried to kidnap her earlier along with four others, a woman and three men. It was one the timid looking man who peaked her curiosity, she felt something almost demonic from him, he wasn't a half demon, no it was too strange for that but neither was he a full demon. Using her powers she tried to get a better sense of what he might be, however fate had a different plan.

In that moment Inuyasha, who was in a considerable amount of pain in his human form, whimpered as he shifted in Kagome's lap. In an instant all five heads snapped to their location, three of them simultaneously drawing their weapons. It was then that Kagome remembered that nagging feeling she had earlier.

_Sound. I forgot to make it sound proof._ Kagome cursed herself, Kaede was still trying to teach her that, it was a high level technique that required intense focus until it was mastered. Resigning herself to the fact that the people can't get through her barrier even though they now knew their location. Kagome rose carefully trying not to jostle her husband, preparing to face them, ready to fight for her love.

Dropping the cloaking but not the shield she pulled out her bow and quiver and stood to face the group. The pink glow was now visible to them and as she stood there armed she asked Midoriko for the strength she would need.

Taking a deep breath she declared, "If you've come here to attack again, I would reconsider."

* * *

Surprisingly Steve was late to arrive at the warehouse and join the others, unsurprisingly he was the first to try and diffuse the situation. Motioning to the others to hold their fire he put his hands up in the universal sign of peace and stepped forward.

"How about we all just take a deep breath and calm down, okay? Nobody here want to fight, we are just looking for answers. Now maybe you could come with us and answer a few. I can see you have a friend, he looks seriously wounded; how about we call an ambulance, it looks like she has lost a lot of blood."

"**He** will be fine soon. Now tell me why I would seek help from the very people who injured him in the first place?" the girl replied icily.

Silence met her. Again it was Steve who managed to recover first, "He's the monster from before? How is that possible; he was over forty feet tall!" At this point he looked about ready to give up on this century.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

It took less than a second, only Black Widow and Hawkeye even saw her move, with the blink of an eye there was a softly glowing pink arrow embedded in the wall behind him with a scrap of his clothing pinned to the wall. It only took another second for all their weapons to aim and fire, with the intention to incapacitate. Natasha aimed for her stinger for her right leg and Hawkeye aimed a bola arrow for her torso. They never reached their target. The second they got within five feet the projectile bounced off like they'd hit a wall. They were about to continue firing when the girl began to speak again.

"INUYASHA IS NOT A MONSTER." After calming down she continued, "He is a demon and who are you to call him a monster, when there is a demon standing next to you right now."


	6. Chapter 6

**How dare they**. How dare they call him a monster! The hypocrites! To call him a monster is the same as calling their partner a monster. Bristling internally she replied, "He's a demon, nothing more nothing less, just like the man standing next to you right now."

Her statement was met with tense looks.

"You mean Banner? He's not a demon, his Other Side is a result of a science experiment gone wrong, nothing mythological or demonic about him, just a plain old rage monster like your wolf buddy" the cocky one with the glowing chest stated.

At the words "wolf buddy" Inuyasha started to growl lightly and tensed, irritated by the mere mention of the word wolf. Kouga always did manage to get a rises out of Inuyahsa, even after he was married. Looking down she cradled his head in her lap and tried to soothe him back to sleep so he could heal.

Throwing the intruders a You-Wanna-Bet-Look, she continued looking at the man in question, "You may look human now but it's as plain as day that you have a demon ancestor and aren't a full demon. I'm assuming you lose control when your life is threatened, becoming an uncontrollable rage monster that destroys everything around you and for some reason you have trouble standing as close to me as you are now. Am I right?"

As his teammates glanced in his direction they saw a very uncomfortable Bruce Banner slowly inching away from the glowing pink barrier.

"Bruce? You doing okay over there?" the man now dubbed Bruce looked uneasily at his friends before replying "It's true, that last part anyways, I can feel the Other Guy more than usual, something about her scares him, more than anything I've ever felt.

"It's my fault, your demon side recognizes my holy energy as a threat, even the most powerful of demons would feel that way." She had grown quite a lot in her time in the past and under Kaede's instruction, her power now eclipsed Kikyo's power at her time of death. Giving the group an intimidating glare as possible, despite being bone tired, she notched another arrow ready to protect her love.

/

Natasha observed the situation carefully. The girls words rang true it seemed, Bruce seemed ever closer to an episode, but despite her words and actions she didn't seem like to kind to attack unless provoked. It's a tricky situation to say the least. On one hand you have an unknown opponent with the ability to intimidate the Hulk who seemed to be on a hair trigger. On the other you have an intimidated Hulk close to making an appearance. She needed to defuse the situation now unless she wanted another up-close experience with the Hulk.

Of course it was Steve who took the first steps to calm the situation, at heart he was still a peacemaker. It was one of the reasons Thor was told to secure the perimeter, being a warrior at heart and not one for diplomacy.

"How about we all just take a step back okay, we aren't here to hurt you if you aren't here to hurt us. Now miss can you try to keep a lid on… uh your holy energy you said? I think a visit from our green friend isn't ideal right now, no offense Bruce" he finished apologetically. "My name is Steve Rodgers or Captain America, why don't you tell me your names and where you're from young lady."

The girl fixed him with a hard glare, one that seemed to scrutinize his very soul before responding, "My name is Kagome" pausing she looked down worriedly "He my husband Inuyasha and we are not from this time."


	7. Chapter 7

Of course it was Tony who couldn't resist a joke if he was on his deathbed who said, "So we can't call him a monster but his name means dog demon? Wow. Parents must have had a sense of humor." Ignoring the glares from both sides, he continued "And as to your claim of time travelling, I've heard a lot of ridiculous things in my life but that may take the cake. How'd you do it then? Time machine made from a DeLorean or T.A.R.D.I.S. in your basement?" he questioned with a smirked.

"An old well in my family's shrine, powered by and ancient magic jewel, not something from science fiction" The woman, no more of a teenager, replied, apparently unimpressed with his line of questioning.

Natasha picked up the line questioning next, "If you are from the past how is it you seem to know what so much from our world?"

Caressing the other teens face, she replied, "I know many things, how to work a TV, how to drive a car, even how to play videogames. I am from this time originally but when I was 15 I fell through a well to the past and fell in love with him. And eventually the portal closed. So I stayed." With that final statement she looked up at the group with an unreadable expression.

"If you chose to stay with him in the past," Steve continued, choosing to move forward with the questions, "Then how are you here now if, like you said the portal closed?"

At that moment Inuyasha groaned again, prompting Kagome to ignore the question and check his condition once again. She looked closely at where the wound was on his back wound on his back, despite the lack of wound she felt area on the back, the skin was discolored and it was clear there was internal bleeding. Worried she pushed his now black hair and checked his forehead, he was feverish and his face was flushed, in addition to that apparently the wound had become infected. Unfortunately she hadn't progressed far enough with her lessons to someone with demon blood, even repressed demon blood, completely much less deal with the internal bleeding.

_I'm just going to have to hope he can make it to moonset, his body's own immune system should be able to fight it off once his demon side is dominant again. I need to keep him safe until he heals. _

Feeling something strange approaching she looked out the window, sending out her power in a wave of pink energy she found the source hovering nearby, and so powerful it dwarfed even what she felt from Naraku at the height of his power, equal to the soul of the Jewel itself. No it was something on the level of a deity. What's more it was familiar to her_. It should be impossible for him to be here, the last time we met it was over five hundred years ago._ No sooner had she thought that than he had appeared, bursting through the door.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone on his team there was a reason Thor agreed to stand watch, he had sent a message to Heimdall, and had only just received a response, never let it be said the communication was fast between the realms, but it was reliable.

He had immediately recognized the presence of a demon on earth, and that of the priestess it carried. It had surprised him of course as there had been no priestess or monk with true power on this planet for centuries, their kind had died out with on one to carry on the line. He himself had met a girl with power once long ago on a journey to earth with his brother. They had even met her family, her husband a half dog demon and her adopted son a full fox demon. He was wary of demons at first, believing them to be monsters with only destruction in their hearts. It was his brother who convinced him to take a chance, Loki had gotten along extremely well with the child, both enjoying pranking Inuyasha and Thor until Kagome put a stop to it. They had left the family behind when they returned to Asgard. According to Heimdall this was the very same couple he had visited so many years ago, upon hearing this he rushed to his friends hoping he wasn't too late to prevent fighting. He feared what the most powerful priestess in centuries would do when provoked.

/

Sorry about the lack of updates I am a consummate procrastinator and still working on writing more often and for longer.


	8. Chapter 8

All eyes were on Thor as he stood in the wreckage of what used to be a warehouse wall. His team was standing there with the expression he had come to know as _you-couldn't-have-used-the-door- you-drama-queen?_

"Thor? Is that you? What are you doing here? Never mind, please just tell me Odin sent you and that you can take me home." Her expression was fliting from excited back to panicked faster than he could reassure her, instead, noticing the cut on Steve face and the arrow embedded in the wall he choose to speak to his friends and try to prevent further bloodshed.

Waving off his friends questions for later he sought out Kagome, trying to make her stand down. Calmly approaching Kagome he reached her holy barrier signaling for her to drop it and take his hand. It began to dim in color, from a vibrant pink to a dim purple. "Please Kagome you can trust me, I will not hurt you nor him, he is wounded and weakened, my friends can help him."

Wrong thing to say, apparently. After realizing he meant the people who attacked them and wounded Inuyasha in the first place she snapped the barrier up as strong as it was before.

Giving up on her temporarily, knowing that if she fired again the Avengers would attack, teenager or not and he would not let heroes fight each other when he could stop it. "I know what you saw earlier was not easily explained by your experiences, and even I mistook the action for hostile until I received word from Heimdall of their identities, but you must trust me, they are not here to hurt anybody."

Returning his attention to Kagome and seeing the angry looks she cast the Avengers behind him, he placed Mjolnir on the ground beside him, demonstrating he was unarmed, and passed through with no problems much to the shock of his friends and strangely the relief of her.

Tony spoke up first, in attempt to defend what he saw as the laws of physics, "That makes no sense, JARVIS scanned it, and it was a solid construct, denser than anything I've seen in a long time! We fired both energy and physical projectiles at that thing, everything bounced, you shouldn't be able to just waltz through!" Tony turned to look at the only other scientist here for back up only to see the same confused look mirrored on Bruce's face.

Widow didn't even spare him a glance, taking everything in stride, she elbowed him in the side, signaling him to be quiet. She was watching the scene with intensity, cataloguing everything for her report, she observed as Thor walked towards the girl, now identified as 'Kagome'. _They obviously know each other, but she didn't seem inclined to trust him now that she knows he's allied with us._

Glancing behind him, Thor responded, "Her barrier judged me, much like Mjolnir, and deemed me trustworthy and allowed me to enter." Focusing back on Kagome and her husband, "You can trust them, it was a misunderstanding I would have stopped them if I had recognized you either of you, I swear on the throne of my father." Smiling at her he scooped Inuyasha up as if he weighed nothing and exited the pink sphere followed by Kagome.

Looking unsure of her situation she raised a hand and glanced at Thor who nodded his assent, speaking up she faced Thor's allies, "I need a place I can stabilize him until the sun comes up, if I can trust you as he believes I can, you won't feel a thing." Silently she focused her powers, closed her eyes and asked a single question in her mind, _Can I trust you_?

Immediately the pink sphere she was sheltered behind began to expand and pulse, everybody began to back up on instinct, despite Thor assurance that it wouldn't harm them, but there was nowhere for them to go, it had already encompassed the door… and Steve, followed by Bruce, Natasha and Clint. Tony had managed to stay out of its reach by hovering in the corner once it began to expand. Upon seeing his teammates unharmed he landed and the light encompassed him despite his belief that he should, if he understood how it worked previously, bounce right off trustworthy or not. He didn't. Not for the first time today he was thankful the faceplate covered his surprised face. He had JARVIS confirm it was emitting the same energy from before but its properties had changed, not it was functioning as some sort of scanner, which was impossible, since intentions can't be scanned for, as they aren't quantifiable. Not only that, it seemed to have no negative effect on Bruce this time. All these thoughts were soon gone from his head as it filled with thoughts of peace.

Each member of the team had a strange expression on their face, they felt at peace, as if being inside the barrier had given them a shot of concentrated happiness, even the normally nervous Bruce was giggling.

Finally reassured Kagome dropped the barrier, smiling slightly, "I'm sorry about that, I forgot the effect it can have on people who aren't used to it, and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I apologize for attacking you earlier this is a very vulnerable time and we usually aren't on our own when the new moon rises, much less wounded." Casting another worried glance the prone form of her love she continued, "Do you have access to medical equipment that can keep him stable for at least another 7 hours?"

Giving Thor a _we-are-having-words-later-look_ Tony responded, "Back at my place, I have and entire medical floor, I think I can find somebody to do what I'm paying them for and keep your boyfriend alive."


	9. Chapter 9

It was funny really, how that steady beeping of the heart monitor could both drive her insane and comfort her. In the past there were no fancy machines to know if somebody was doing good or bad, you just had to see if they were alive and try anyway. Looking at her husband lying on a cot in the darkness was strange, his hair blended in too well with the darkness. He should be standing out like a lightbulb, his blindingly white hair redirecting ambient light. But no, glancing out the window she saw that they were half an hour away from sunrise and it was time to face up the mess in the other room waiting for her.

After they had gotten the situation diffused at the warehouse she agreed to return to their headquarters in return for medical attention for Inuyasha. The trip here had been a tense one, she rode in the back of their small jet and answered any questions with one word responses, preferring to focus all her attention on Inuyasha as he had yet to wake up since he passed out. His human body wasn't handling the infection well, Kagome chalked it up to a weak human immune system as his demon blood normally kept him healthy except on nights like tonight. He was currently laying on a bed in a small room hooked up to an I.V. providing him with fluids.

Casting one last glance at his sleeping form she stood up and headed for the door.

/

"…and there she was, trapped for eternity, her foe defeated at the cost of her soul" Thor paused here to wink at Kagome as she entered the room before continuing. "Then she made the one wish which would cause the cursed jewel to disappear forever, her along with it. Until Inuyasha finally broke through the wall of enemies separating them and reached her freeing her and sending her home with no way back. A year later she returned to the well again and it granted her one last trip and sent her to her missing half in the past."

"And the rest is history, at least until it wasn't" Kagome interrupted picking up the story from there.

The group turned to face her, minus the woman and the archer whose eyes had been focused on her from the second she entered, alert and observant.

"If you were trapped in the past the obvious question is, how did you survive without indoor plumbing?" Tony asked, dead serious. At least until he made eye contact with her and he cracked a smile, "But really, ignoring all the laws of the universe that you ignored with 'the magic jewel', since it was broken how did you get here?"

"We were living happily in the past when we got reports of strange objects, People assumed the local demon tribe was planning an attack and sent for us, when I got there I saw cars, lamp posts, and mailboxes. All things from my time, we were walking back from the field they were in when the ground fell from underneath us and Inuyasha lunged for me. Our other friends were grabbed by our cat but I was already too far in so he went after me. Again" She finished with a small smile.

"I assumed somebody from this time was messing with something they didn't completely understand" at this statement everyone turned to Tony and Bruce who didn't even look slightly insulted before shaking their heads no.

"We contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. after you reached the tower, I'll ask them to check for possible experiments in the city that could have caused this when the agent they sent arrives." Natasha, she'd said her name was, informed her.

Kagome grimaced, it wasn't ideal to allow more people to know of their arrival and circumstances, but when you arrive in a flash of light and a crash riding a giant white demon dog, _I suppose discretion goes out the window. _Looking out the window she saw the sun peak its golden head above the skyscrapers. _It's not the end of the world, the sun's rising, Inuyasha should be waking up soon, and we can deal with whatever we have to together._

Not a second later the elevator beeped, letting the room know somebody was coming.

/

It was the light that woke him up, something was wrong, he could smell it but he couldn't place it. Kagome was nearby but not next to him so he couldn't help her if something went wrong, as it often did around her. It was all he could focus on, ignoring the strange machines around him he leapt from the bed falling and tearing something out of his arm and off his hand, as the machines went crazy. _Crap, I'm still healing._ Vaguely he remembered Kagome removing the arrow and telling him it was infected he could feel his blood working on the infection faster and faster, he would be fine in a few minutes. He had to be. He wobbled towards the door, smelling Kagome on the other side surrounded by the people who attacked him before._ Something must have happened, I can hear her talking calmly to them, they aren't the danger I smell. It's still coming._

_/_

_I can't believe that moron Sitwell thought he could take this assignment from me. Fool. I've been waiting for this moment since before his grandparents were an idea in their parent's head. _Inwardly he smiled to himself, he been waiting for this moment for centuries, carefully placing himself in this organization protecting his interests from their views. _This is going to be fun._


	10. Chapter 10

I'm a procrastinator. So sue me.

/

I turned just in time for the doors to open revealing a man, brown eyes and hair, wearing what seemed to be a cheap suit. He was an average American man not handsome or ugly, just plain. The kind of man seen every day all the time. Kagome smiled in an attempt to cover up her unease and make a good impression on the man. _Just smile and play along, Inuyasha will be fine in a bit, I can play nice until then and if he threatens us after that it won't matter._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, mister?" I paused not actually knowing his name, "Agent Daemon."

He smiled, a wicked grin flashing across his face for just a second before introducing himself fully, "Agent Daemon, I'm here to assess the situation between your two parties and intervene if necessary."

Thor interrupted him before he could get another word out, "There is no one here that is the business of S.H.I.E.L.D., mortal you will leave us in peace, they are not a threat to anyone _innocent_." The underlying threat didn't go unnoticed, after the organization had tried to bomb a city full of innocent people Thor's attitude towards S.H.I.E.L.D. had cooled considerably.

"Be that as it may, I have a job to do here, information on your guests is a top priority now." Turning to me he smirked and stated, "You can't just rampage through a city with no repercussions" the more he talked the more uneasy I felt.

Just then Inuyasha bust into the room and lunged for the man, only to fail miserably and tumble over his sword which he was using as a crutch. I went to help him up and noticed he was softly growling at the new man. "I don't think so. I don't care _what_ you, are you try to lay a finger on us and I'll make you run screaming for you mamma" he finished with a snarl.

Instead of cowering like most faced with Inuyasha's rage he just smirked and stated, "At least I won't have to run very far." Staring in surprise I began to back up as he flared his youkai and a second later a young man with auburn hair, green eyes, and pointy ears in casual clothes stood lounging against a wall.

Our hosts had nearly attacked the second the illusion dropped, but I beat them to it, lunging for my not-so-little Shippō and tackling him to the floor in a hug. I could feel tear on my face as I held him, I finally let the situation get to me, and I couldn't let go of a person I never thought I'd see again.

Eventually I managed to get up, turning to our hosts I introduced him properly, "This is my adopted son Shippō, a fox demon I raised in the Feudal era" Inuyasha looked like he was going to punch Shippō, but before he could do anything, Natasha interrupted him.

"Where is the agent we were supposed to be meeting? Is he alive? How did you get in the building?" with each question she advanced completely unafraid of his otherworldly appearance and obvious powers. Shippō quickly put his hands up in a pacifying gesture, "I am the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I've been working there under different aliases since it was founded by Peggy" winking at Captain he continued, "By the end of WWII it was obvious that the humans were in control now, we had gone into hiding centuries ago and only the stronger species remain on earth. I've been watching over you ever since, keeping demons off your radar and some of the other threats off your back. I placed myself there in anticipation of our worlds colliding, the remaining players in the demon world didn't want the humans to have an organization like this unchecked so I was assigned to watch over it." he finished by dramatically bowing. Shippō had become quite the drama queen in five hundred years.

Apparently that was not the answer she was looking for, she fled the room phone in her hand, no doubt off to warn the rest of the organizations, I looked at Shippō but he responded with, "It's fine they can't see through my illusions and I knew they would find out one day anyway, protecting you is as good a reason as any to reveal myself."

Sauntering over to Inuyasha he out his hand out to shake his only for him to magically attach the boulder much the same as the three monkey demons did long ago. Jumping away from his swipe and taunted him from safety as he tried to move the boulder.

Dispelling the rock he turned to us with a serious look, "I came here because I recognized you on the news, I actually had to fight to get this assignment, but I used my resources, both demon and human to find out what happened all those years ago in that field."

The Avengers had been arguing among themselves for the past few minutes, with Thor and Bruce staying out of it, while Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Steve were going all out while still remaining quiet. Smiling to herself she realized they probably didn't know that both demons could hear them.

Clapping to get every ones attention he turns to face the whole group, he states calmly, "I know who he is and where to find him. So, who's up for a hunt?" the feral grin on his face reassured no one.


End file.
